Nova of Harnita
Nova of Harnita, officially born Nova of Marana, is a GKND operative, a friend of Nigel Uno and Cosmo Dunfree, and the Firstborn Guardian of Celebi. She is Numbuh 956. She comes from Planet Harnita, and drives a white high-tech S.C.A.M.P.E.R. called the Nova Cruiser. History Nova was born on Planet Harnita, in the province of Marana. She joined the Harnitan Kids Next Door at a young age, and in time was deemed the "best of the planet" by GKND leader, Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom. Nova was accepted into GKND, regretfully leaving her planet behind. She served in GKND for 40 years, kept eternally young by Jirachi's magic. When Kweeb first came to GKND, Nova and Cosmo comforted him after the bullies attacked him, because of his small size. They helped Kweeb train in Tiny Style so he could one day speak to Ava. Benders' Dawn Saga She made her first appearance, alongside Cosmo, in Story of Their Lives, waving good-bye to Nigel when he returned to Earth from GKND to meet up with Rachel. In Monty's Galactic Days, Nova became Monty's sixth partner. Nova was one of the few operatives who liked Dimentia, because of Nova's kind nature. She went with Monty and his friends to retrieve a Star Piece in Cloud City and helped Monty defeat General Grievous. During the GKND's attack on Planet Irk, Nova was ambushed and attacked by bounty hunter, Cad Bane. He was about to kill her before Cad Bane was knocked out by Cosmo. Nova then kissed Cosmo on the cheek, making him blush. The two then helped fight off the Nega Mother Wisp, which to Nova, seemed rather sad. In The Great Galactic Race as one of the many competitors racing for their lives in Cosmo's Cosmo Car. During the race, Nova took out Banjo and Kazooie in the forest zone, and Wally and Kuki in the desert zone. In the Avalar zone, they fell into a trap set by Sammy and Jessica, who then stole their car. The two recovered their car later and decided to let Sammy and Jessica ride with them. They were some of the few racers to survive 'til the finish line. But during the race, Gamewizard deemed them two of the more unique OCs and decided to use them for the rest of his series, to which Really Big Hat agreed. Firstborn Saga In a one-shot titled "My Little Aliens", Cosmo and Nova were attacked by Danika, Nolan, and Stormtroopers. They met Emily Matthews, who insisted on protecting them from Gnaa's minions and made quick friends. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, the two aliens and Emily ran out to see the Golden Death Egg invasion and were nearly attacked by Voldemort, Palpatine, and Sentinel replicas until they were saved by the KND Armada. They then ran back inside the house, but not before being noticed by Cad Bane, Danika, and Nolan. In the one-shot "Emily's New Pet", the two aliens brought Emily to Planet Poké, where she met Comet, Angela, and Talia, and ALSO saved the endangered Zuri from a falling boulder (which was dropped by Monsieur Mallah), resulting in Zuri becoming her pet. In Final Preparations, Emily introduced her friend Annie to Cosmo and Nova. The two were then kidnapped by Brotherhood villains and taken to Brotherhood H.Q., and were saddened when Emily was zapped to death by lasers, but were relieved when she came back as a half-ghost half-human and saved them. They then helped the other heroes against the villains, and were later up on Moonbase, where Nova introduced Emily to Ava and Kweeb. In the one-shot "Emily's Nightmare", Emily had a nightmare, where Cosmo and Nova tried to save her from a spiderweb until they were shot by Bane and Aurra. When Emily woke up, Cosmo and Nova offered to stay in her room, in which she agreed. In the one-shot "Cosmo and Nova's Nightmare", Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri shared a nightmare, where Emily traded them to some military men for some Danny Phantom DVDs. They were taken to a base, where Cosmo was eaten by a snake and Nova was shot by a laser, both for not telling a hillbilly named Eenus a good knock-knock joke. When they woke up, after they watched Jar Jar Blinks do a musical number about milk, Emily assured them she would never trade them. At the end of the Nightmare Series, "Frightmare!", they were two of many who Darkrai called for the final fight against Darth Blinks. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Cosmo and Nova infiltrated Eggman's base at Black Acropolis, and used the teleporter inside the base to transport to the Death Egg, where they met with Shadow the Hedgehog as they battled Dr. Eggman's Death Egg Robot. The two then went back to get Emily and Annie as they went to meet the rest of the Sonic and Mario groups, following Misty Greene to the Forest of Light. There, Misty revealed that Nova was Celebi's Guardian, but before Nova could catch her, Nolan, Danika, and the Toxic Four showed up to take Celebi, but Celebi was then stolen from them by Plank 2x4. Cosmo and Nova chased Johnny & Plank to Plank's lair, where Plank used Celebi's power to make his minions and Johnny super-powered. Cosmo and Nova battled Plank and defeated him, and Nova caught Celebi inside the Spirit Ball. Later, Celebi was captured aboard the Koopa Train, and in their mission to save him, teaming up with Junior Prospectors, Nova and co. ended up shrunk by Bowser Jr.. Nova was restored to normal, however, as Ganondorf zapped her with a Darkness Cannon. For a while, a vision of Nature Goddess, Viridi has been trying to turn Nova to evil, but she fought the cannon's effects until the Mobius Dick came to save her. He brought Nova to her friends, and used Celebi to return them to normal size. Nextgen Series In the future, Nova is married to Cosmo Dunfree. They have a son named Tronta, who takes after Cosmo, and a daughter named Arianna, who takes after Nova. In Viridi's Last Stand, Nova was confused when Arianna came home acting strange, not knowing she was brainwashed by Viridi. After Arianna took Celebi, Nova made it to the Floran Summit, teaming up with Angie and Rachel as they entered the Nature Factory. They stopped Arianna's fight with shrunken Vweeb, Makava, and Tronta, and Nova made Celebi restore Arianna to normal. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Arianna comes to ask her mother about her Harnitan/Pumparian heritage, so Nova complies and explains how their species are pacifists while Pumparians take more action. She reveals Arianna's plantbending (which she thought Ari already knew she had) and how she can make it stronger by going into the Bramble Forest. Arianna returns with many cuts, so Nova puts medicine on them. When Ted Wassanasong makes the announcement he will blow up the Violet Star System, Nova takes Arianna to Mom's ship, waiting in the lobby while her daughter goes to confront the man. When Arianna ends up captured, Nova calls Tronta, who enlists Vweeb and Makava's help in rescuing her. After they succeed, Nova casually leaves. Non-Canon In Really Big Hat's Post-Apocalypse story for school, Cosmo and Nova are the main characters and some of the only survivors from a nuclear war against Nova's home planet and Angela's home planet. She appears in Yougotburned's "Gallagher High", warning Nigel and friends of Ms. Chow's plan. Battles *Nova, Monty, and friends vs. General Grievous. *Nova and Cosmo vs. Cad Bane. *Nova and Cosmo vs. Nolan, Danika, and Stormtroopers. *Nova, Cosmo, Emily, and Annie vs. Brotherhood villains. *Nightmare victims vs. Darth Blinks. *Nova, Cosmo, and Shadow vs. Death Egg Robot. *Nova and Cosmo vs. Johnny and Plank 2x4. *All heroes vs. Arceus. Relationships Cosmo Dunfree Cosmo and Nova are best friends in the GKND. They both have secret crushes on the other, and get married in the future. Nigel Uno They were some of Nigel's best friends in GKND in Really Big Hat's universe. In Gamewizard's universe, they only hung out on few occassions. Monty Uno Nova was Monty's sixth partner in Monty's Galactic Days and she always kept telling him to keep his faith. Dimentia Unlike most other operatives, Nova likes Dimentia. The two seem to have sort of a friendly bond. This likely changed when Dimentia revealed her true intentions. Emily Matthews Emily offered to protect them from Gnaa and his minions and the three already share a close bond. Annie Wilconson Annie was let in on the secret of Cosmo and Nova, too. She's bound to help Emily protect them. Comet Comet, despite being Nova's cousin, is best friends with Cosmo and Nova, but he mostly hangs out with Talia. Angela Cosmo used to have a crush on Angela along with being her friend (though she never like-liked him back due to her crush on an operative named Kevin). Nova on the other hand, wasn't too keen with Angela (due to the fact that Cosmo liked her) but once she noticed Cosmo started to not "like-like" her anymore, she grew fonder of her. Talia Talia shares Nova's love of animals (though she can't communicate with them like Nova can) and they get along pretty well. Appearance Nova wears an orange space suit with yellow stripes in the same style as Cosmo. She usually wears gray gloves and boots. She has magenta spiky/wavy hair with pink skin and two antennas on the top of her head. Gallery Angry Cosmo and Nova.jpg|Angry Cosmo and Nova. Cosmo Nova Angela Stone of Rain Tribe.jpg|Angela finds Stone of the Rain Tribe. Nova under Rain.jpg|Nova and her space-pup. Cosmo and Nova Rainbow.jpg|Nova astonised at a rainbow. Nova Doll.png|Celebi holds a Nova doll. Personality Nova is a vegetarian and cares about all life, but can get vicious when she needs to. Powers Nova is able to communicate with animals telepathically, except for the more intelligent ones. After being powered by Celebi, she becomes a plantbender. Weaknesses Nova is not physically strong on her own accord, and if there were no animals around, she may be in trouble. Stories She's Appeared *Story of Their Lives *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA (cameos) *The Great Galactic Race *My Little Aliens *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Emily's New Pet *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Alien Mother's Day *Viridi's Last Stand *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *She's very similar to Cosmo the Plant from Sonic X (which is ironic because her friend's name is Cosmo, a boy), and is voiced by Amy Birnbaum, who did Cosmo. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:GKND Operatives Category:Plantbenders Category:Dunfree Family Category:Firstborn Guardians